The EXO Games
by KuriJaegerLee25
Summary: Después de todo el entrenamiento, Baekhyun y sus veintitrés compañeros aún no pueden creerse que vayan a competir por sobrevivir. Una ciudad abandonada, una historia oculta, y un amor improbable. ¡Que comiencen los Juegos del hambre, y que la suerte esté


Todo está oscuro, veinticuatro círculos rodean a un gran cuerno metálico repleto de mochilas y armas, o eso supongo. Intento mirar alrededor, la oscuridad de la noche y la espesa niebla no me dejan ver más allá de dos metros de mí. Entonces ocurre, un intenso gong suena. Por un momento no sé lo que está pasando, el sonido del gong sigue resonando en mi cabeza, acompañado por los gritos de los tributos, que se han lanzado a la batalla, y por cañonazos invisibles. ¿Qué hago? Me encuentro totalmente paralizado, si corro ahora hacia la cornucopia encontraré una muerte segura, pero no puedo irme sin coger al menos un machete. No sé en qué clase de paisaje me encuentro y necesito algo con lo que defenderme.

Y corro, corro hacia el gran cuerno sin pensármelo dos veces. La niebla no me deja ver nada y algo hace que tropiece y caiga al suelo. Siento como la piel de las rodillas y las manos ceden al rozamiento del suelo, pero no me importa. Cuando me giro descubro el cadáver ensangrentado de una chica, retrocedo asustado pero entonces oigo a alguien acercarse. No, tengo que irme de allí rápido. Descubro que la chica había conseguido hacerse con una mochila antes de ser apuñalada por uno de los tributos. Cojo a regañadientes la mochila y el cuchillo ensangrentado que le sobresale del pecho, y siento una punzada de dolor al hacerlo, pero no hay tiempo de sentir pena, tengo que salir de ese baño de sangre. Me levanto y corro más de lo que he hecho en toda mi vida, no veo a donde voy, simplemente me alejo del tumulto de la batalla. No quiero ver más gente muerta, no lo soporto. Nos hacen matarnos unos a otros por diversión, es repugnante. Siempre pensé que cuando llegara el momento me negaría a asesinar a nadie, no sería capaz, aunque sé que moriré pronto. Al menos he batido mi propio récord, no he sido el primero en palmarla, mis "amigos" del distrito estarán desilusionados después de perder sus apuestas. De pronto choco contra algo cilíndrico y duro, ¿un árbol? No, está muy frío para ser una planta. Miro hacia arriba, un pequeño punto de luz se distingue entre la oscura neblina, ¡Es una farola! Me miró las manos llenas de piel levantada y pequeñas gotas de sangre. Ahora me doy cuenta, estoy en una ciudad. Un rápido ruido rasga el aire dividiéndolo en dos ráfagas que me revuelven vagamente el pelo y siento un fuerte pinchazo en el hombro, miro atrás, tengo una flecha clavada y una mancha rojo oscuro se extiende por mi blanca camiseta. Oigo el aire dividiéndose de nuevo y me agacho rápidamente haciendo que me estremezca por el dolor del hombro. ¿De donde vienen las flechas? La niebla comienza a disiparse debido al movimiento del aire, pero no es suficiente. Entonces escucho rápidos pasos, me levanto como puedo y me escondo en lo que supongo que es un callejón entre dos viejos edificios y escucho voces.

¿Dónde está ese idiota? – dice una voz aguda y melódica

¡¿No le has dado?! – responde un hombre claramente cabreado. – Eres una inútil.

¡Pues haber disparado tú! Además, estoy completamente segura que le he dado ha alguien, la flecha no puede haber desaparecido ella solita. – oigo un refunfuño de su compañero. Están bajo la farola, a menos de tres metros, por suerte la oscuridad y la niebla me camuflan.

Bueno, si está herido no llegará muy lejos, pero no se te ocurra fallar otra vez o la próxima muerte será la tuya. – dice en tono amenazador.

De pronto alguien me sujeta el brazo izquierdo y con una mano y con la otra me tapa la boca con fuerza. Intento mover mi otro brazo, pero la flecha está empezando a surtir efecto. Tienen razón no voy a llegar muy lejos. Aun así intento desasirme de mi agresor, no logro verle la cara en la oscuridad, pero tiene unas manos tan grandes que casi me cubre la cara entera con una sola. Un estruendoso cañonazo hace que deje de resistirme un par de segundos.

Ha muerto alguien más. ¿Cuántos van ya? – dice la chica de la flecha.

A quién le importa, vámonos, necesitamos encontrar un sitio donde descansar.

Se escuchan sus pasos alejándose y siento la flecha hundiéndose en el hombro, casi olvidaba que me tienen retenido, pero sea quien sea parece haberse calmado y me suelta el brazo.

Me giro y ahora lo puedo ver, es un chico, más alto que yo de pelo cobrizo y cara inocente. Ambos nos miramos con detenimiento, como sopesándonos, no creo que sea peligroso, aún así no me quita la mano de la boca.

Quiero que te quedes muy quieto y no digas nada. – susurra.- Voy a sacarte la flecha y a vendarte el hombro. ¿Me prometes que estarás callado si quito la mano? – lo miro con sorpresa, ¿va a ayudarme?

Este juego macabro consiste en matarnos, no salvarnos. Aún así asiento, no puedo evitar confiar en él, tengo la extraña sensación de que me ha salvado de esos dos. Aparta la mano despacio y me mira de nuevo y después se mira la mano.

Me has llenado la mano de babas- dice divertido. No sé como reaccionar a eso.

¿Quién eres? – pregunto intrigado.

Alguien a quien no le gusta este jueguecito. – responde con tristeza. – Ven conmigo.

Sin esperar mi respuesta me agarra del brazo y me lleva por el interior del callejón hasta una vieja puerta de madera. Entra sin pensarlo y yo con él, y la cierra con un cerrojo oxidado que casi no se puede mover. Cuando mis ojos se acostumbran a la inmensa oscuridad que reina logro ver a mi acompañante que me guía a través de unas deterioradas escaleras a un primer piso. Aparezco en sitio espacioso, lleno de cajas y un sofá de hace dos siglos, todo cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo. La estancia está rodeada de ventanales tapados a conciencia con grandes tablones de madera, de manera que casi no se puede ver el exterior. Tampoco habría mucho que ver con tanta niebla. Aún así una farola ilumina, con pequeños rayos luz anaranjada que se cuelan entre los tablones, parte de la habitación. ¿Cómo habrá descubierto este sitio tan rápido? Solo hace 20 minutos que sonó el gong de la salida.

Ven aquí. – dice mientras me conduce hasta el ajado sofá.

Se pone detrás de mi y me quita la mochila con cuidado de no rozar la maldita flecha, que se esta cebando con mi hombro.

¿Me dejas tu cuchillo? – me dice desde atrás señalándome el cinto, donde me enganché el cuchillo de la chica muerta antes de huir.

Lo desengancho y se lo doy, aun está manchado de sangre y temo que crea que fui yo quien la mató, aunque por otra parte, estamos aquí para eso, pero no menciona la sangre. Coge el cuchillo y me rasga la camiseta por debajo de la flecha, cogiéndome por sorpresa.

¿Qué haces? – digo ruborizándome, no es el mejor momento para quedarme medio desnudo.

Necesito quitarte la camiseta para arrancarte la flecha - dice apartando los restos de tela.

¿Arrancar? Prefiero que no. – digo pensando en lo que dolerá eso.

Me da igual lo que prefieras. ¿Preparado? A la de tres. –siento como sujeta la flecha con fuerza. Cierro los ojos y aprieto la mandíbula, esto va a doler. – Uno, dos…

Un intenso pinchazo recorre todo mi ser, desde la herida hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies. No grito, pero no puedo evitar que se me salten algunas lágrimas. De pronto siento que me mareo y el chico logra salvarme de una tercera cita con el suelo. Y entonces me desmayo.


End file.
